put on your sleeping mask if you dont want to get caught
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: "You should do it. Put on your sleeping mask if you don't want to get caught." Kagura suggest as she decides to lean on his shoulder as they both fall asleep. And a single tear wets the eye mask. (seriously, it's not as depressing as it seems, and look, it's edited)


**put on your sleeping mask if you don't want to be caught**

**By: bittersweet laughters**

**A/N: guess who's reading Gintama? I've started reading this serie around a few weeks ago, and I got caught up. I've just finished the character popularity poll arc or whatever you call it, I've still got a very long way to reach up the latest chapters. But one thing for sure, I've gotten myself loving Kagura and Okita Sougo together. *fangirls* okay, enough whining, let's get to the story.**

**ANYWAY I DECIDED TO PUT ON THE OMAKE ANYWAY, SO HERE YOU GO, THE UPDATED VERSION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, DEATH NOTE, JUMP AND KUROKO NO BASUKE IN ANY SHAPE OF FORM.**

This story takes place right after the whole Rokkakugan arc (whatever you call it) where Kagura got shot at her leg.

"Excuse me boss, is Kagura here?"

A lazy voice rings up from behind the Yoroyuza's sliding door, a sign of a future client, or maybe just another weirdo from Shinsegumi, or maybe an amanto with a box-like head or something else that a tiny, 14 years old Yato will not understand. But since her beloved Gin-chan is still sleeping under his futon and her other Yoroyuza mate, Shimura Shinpachi hasn't arrived yet, she decided to slide open the door and welcome her guest.

And everything she had in mind before she opened the door comes true in a form of an amanto with a box-like head donned in a Shinsegumi uniform.

"HOLY UMBRELLAS!" She jerks back and readies her fighting stance, as Sadaharu, her faithful inugami trails from her behind.

"Oh, it's just you, China." The amanto before her, or actually a humble man in Shinsegumi uniform that is holding a box of sukonbu in front of his head, removes the box and drops it on the ground. Turns out it's just the first division commander, Okita Sougo.

"Super sadist! Are you here to pick up another fight with me?" She starts punching the air around with her fists, but quickly silenced as she sees a rather shockingly idle expression from Sougo.

"Hey, I'm coming here in a good intention, you know. I came here to say sorry." His expression from idle, changes drastically into an even more shocking one, sad, as he looks down to her leg that is now wrapped with a thin bandage. After all, it was never him that got her to the point of getting her leg shot, but he kind of feel guilty for her. If he didn't lie to the maiden at the first place, her leg won't be in a condition as bad as she is now.

"Come on, sadist, I'm a Yato! This wound is nothing for me!" She pats her leg proudly.

"Oh, so I'm worried over nothing, am I?" Sougo deadpans at her (tough relieved in the inside), and lifts the sukonbu box to his shoulder, preparing to take his leave.

"Where are you going? Didn't you say you came here in a good intention? Hey! Come back!" Kagura shouts at Sougo's disappearing back, and to the point his back is around the size of an apple from her point of view, she decides to grab her umbrella as she hops on Sadaharu's back and chases that man, for the sake of a full month supply of sukonbu.

* * *

The chase goes on and on, until they finally find themselves on a bench at the park that they both often visit.

"Starting to get tired aren't you?" Kagura puts his hands intact with Sougo's, violently pushing him backwards from his position on top of her, strangling her with all his might, since she is no easy enemy.

"Not yet, but I think let's settle scores from during that sakura watching thingy." Sougo intently says as he prepares for jankenpon.

"Wait, you still remember about that? Bring it on!" Kagura responds positively to his challenge and mimics his stance, and puts her umbrella on Sadaharu's side.

As the next round, which will be Jankenpon round starts, the battle leaves no mercy, since the battle has gone really fast-paced, almost looks like that they are hitting each other without doing the jankenpon (but they really do it).

"How the hell do you know what I'm going to go next you Light Yagami!" Kagura shrieks as she kicks his face, but still not letting the battle's pace down.

"Too bad your eye sight is as bad as a granny, china!" Sougo mocks back as he aims for a strike on her stomach but blocked by another round of jankenpon.

"Who cares about my eyesight! I want my sukonbu dammit!" Kagura ducks from another attack as she readies her hand for another round.

"Who said it was for you!" Sougo denies as the battle proceed.

"Then for whom!?" Kagura tries to punch his face but he disappears from her vision.

"For the you that have a leg bleeding and the insides coming off falling to the ground! It will be a nicer view..." Sougo throws a sly, yet somehow satisfied smirk .

"But I'm sorry tough!" He adds, leaving Kagura silence for a second and then the battle resumes.

"Hell yeah you should apologetic mushroom! Now give me my sukonbu!"And the battle proceed.

"How the hell am I related to Sakurai Ryo!?" And the battle proceed.

"So you are now admitting that you are an otaku-aru!" And the battle proceed.

"Don't lump me together with Tosshi! He's dead anyway!" And the battle proceed.

"Sadist is an otaku~ Sadist is an otaku~" And the battle prooced.

"Look mommy, what are they doing? They look cool!" A kid, around five or six years old tugs the sleeves of his mother's kimono, just to earn another tug, but on his sleeve.

"Don't look at those morons, you might become one." His mother grabs his hand, and takes him away from the bench that those two are fighting on.

"Mommy, what is moron?" The kid asks innocently, receiving a pat on his head.

"It's the word to describe them."

* * *

"Hey Gin-san..." Shinpachi asks at his natural-permed fellow.

"What..." The mentioned guy answers lazily.

"Don't you think that Kagura-chan is running a little late?" Shinpachi asks at him, rather worried.

"Oh, now you mention it, I haven't seen her since this morning." Gintoki answers again, in a lot more sluggish way, since he is immersed in his newly-bought-fresh-from-the-mini-market Jump.

Silence falls over them for a few seconds.

"SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE HAS BEEN! AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT HER! SHE'S STILL A BRAT SHE MIGHT GET KIDNAPPED!" Shinpachi shrieks in horror, knowing that Kagura's whereabouts are unknown.

"Don't worry, no one would want to kidnap her." Gintoki scoffs as he browse trough the new Jump issue like nothing happened.

And a kick is successfully delivered to Mr. Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

"I'm beat..."

"Same here..."

"Woof"

And the time turns out to be four o'clock in the evening. After four consecutive hours of fighting in a fast paced jankenpon, the both of them gives up. And somehow, Sadaharu which has done nothing seems to be tired.

They are now slumping spinelessly on the bench, their shoulders supporting each others' and Kagura's head is just an inch before falling to his shoulder. They are completely hopeless. Their clothes are not as clean as they used to be and there seems to be minor injuries all over their arms (which now their arms are on top of each others') and legs.

"So have you cried?" Kagura asks out of the blue.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" Sougo asks her back.

"I mean, you don't carry that sleeping mask for some stupid reasons like to sleep right? You know cannot sleep so leisurely when you're visiting me. I won't let you."* Kagura comments as she grabs a pack of sukonbu from the sukonbu box beside Sougo.

"China you really are something aren't you?" Sougo, seems to be irritated but somehow happy strikes back.

"Ha, so my guess during the earlier chapters about liking you turns out right, you're not that different from me." Kagura points at him as she munches her sukonbu, not noticing that it has left her umbrella next to the bench and walks home.

"I still don't get what are you implying, but I'm listening." Sougo, trying to be as oblivious as he can leans closer to her so he can hear her story.

"Well, I heard your sister passed away, didn't she. Um, I too, was left by my father and brother, and soon my mother. I got to see my father now, and my brother too, but my mother, she's not coming back." Kagura is unexpectedly nervous at this. Yoroyuza has known the outline of her past, not the details, and so how she is going to tell the sadist beside her will be the same, but she has never tell anyone about her feelings about that incident, that has become a great secret of hers, and now she is going to share it with someone in the same boat.

"I was screaming for my mother, banging her body telling her to come back. I didn't forget to call for my father's name, and my brother's name. I'm calling back everyone in my family. I felt it was necessary to bring back my mother to this world." Kagura stops for a while.

"And I realize I cried for help not for my mother, but for myself. I want them to come back, to accompany me living in this world, not to leave me alone. I was crying for myself, and now it is too late for me to cry again." Kagura ends her story, with a confused look from Sougo's face.

"So how is that related to my case?" Sougo deadpans as Kagura flushes, that now her long story actually is just a whole nonsense since it is not related to the topic that she is about to tell.

"I'm just telling you to let yourself out for a while, you know. I don't like your sadistic, sinister side, and I really like the way you are when we were playing jankenpon. It was really fun, because I get to see the you, well, the idiotic, aloof person, and sadly, sadistic." Kagura ducks down and hides her face under her bangs, completely red. She knows that sadistic fellow of hers will strike her back any time, for muttering nonsense.

But instead, he laces his fingers with hers, holding her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kagura tries to wriggle free from his grip, but failed.

"I just want to see you suffer as I crush your fingers underneath mine." He smirks sort of Light Yagami's type of sinister smirk.

"Geez, not that you're a sadist, now you're a tsundere as well?" Kagura smiles as Sougo's face dusted in soft pink.

"Alright then, I'll try to obey you, just this once. And this doesn't mean we're in peace." He pulls out his sleeping mask from his coat and covers his eyes, but his other hand hasn't left Kagura's.

"You should do it. Put on your sleeping mask if you don't want to get caught." Kagura suggest as she decides to lean on his shoulder as they both fell asleep.

And a single drop of tear wets the eye mask.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?"

"See that, Gin-san! Now our innocent little Kagura-chan is making out here!"

"I never thought that Sougo will even find a girlfriend, it's just too odd for him to find one."

"Why are you happy about it Toshi! At this rate he's going to marry before I even managed to propose Otae-chan!"

The four men circled the sleeping teens underneath them, they seemed to be unfazed by their presence.

"Nah, it's quite good for them, let them be." And the silence breaks with Hijikata and Gintoki taking their leaves, waving a hand to the fellows behind him.

"Wait! Gin-san are you really fine with Kagura-chan being this way? Hey! Gin-san! Hey!" Shinpachi chases over the taller, natural permed man, definitely unhappy by the sight before him, but eventually decides to drop the subject as he reunites with Gintoki.

"Wait! Toshi! Are you really fine with Sougo marrying ahead from BOTH of us! Hey! Toshi! Come back here! Heeey!" And the captain of Shinsegumi jogs towards the mayo-loving man as he whines, and unlike Shinpachi, he's carrying the subject until they reach the Headquarters.

And none of them remember about the duo sleeping at the park.

And night falls, Kagura and Sougo blink their eyes wide open, still hand in hand, but definitely pissed.

No one really wakes them up.

* * *

**By the way, the * : Kagura means it in a really really innocent way.**

**R&R, please I beg you, my 2k+ stories usually doesn't get much, but this one, I beg you, please...**


End file.
